Vegeta
Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saiyan Saga 18,000 Vegeta is Sted to be an Elite Class warrior far superior to Goku in his base form. Goku has to use the Kaio-Ken times 3 in order to best Vegeta in power. Great Ape Vegeta 180,000 The Great Ape tranformation is Stated to be 10 times more powerful than a Saiyan normal base power level. Vegeta (Namek Saga) 24,000 Vegeta received a Zenkai boost after his battle with Goku on Earth, putting Vegeta on the same level as Goku when using the Kaio-Ken x3. Vegeta (Namek Saga 2nd Zenkai) 30,000 After being beaten by Zarbon, Vegeta is put in the rejuvenation chamber giving him another boost in power. He later defeats Zarbon effortlessly and is even able to challenge Recoome. Vegeta (Frieza Saga) 250,000 After his battle with Recoome Vegeta receives a Third Zenkai boost making more powerful than the Ginyu Force and Goku while using the Kaio-Ken times 2. Vegeta Full Power 500,000 Vegeta recovers his full power once he takes a nap. Vegeta is able to briefly combat with Frieza who has a power level of 530,000. Vegeta (Healed By Dende) 2,500,000 Vegeta believes that he is the legendary Super Saiyan after he gains his new found powers. He is still no match for a Final Form Frieza who was heavily suppressed. Vegeta (Trunks Saga) 2,700,000 Vegeta is stronger than he was on Namek after being beaten by Frieza. While waiting for Goku to arrive on Earth, Goku even asks if Vegeta if he was the one who defeated Frieza possibly applying that Vegeta may have reached Super Saiyan. In other words, nice shirt. Vegeta (Android Saga 3 Years Later) 4,000,000 During the 3 year time skip vegeta trains in 450 times earths normal in hopes to become a Super Saiyan and surpass his rival Goku. Super Saiyan Vegeta 200,000,000 During his time training in outer-space Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan. Vegeta makes short work of Android 19 who had absorbed energy from Goku and from himself. Trunks believes that Super Saiyan Vegeta may be close to Android 18's power. Vegeta (Cell Saga) 16,000,000 Vegeta trains in the hyperbolic time chamber along side Trunks in order to defeat the Androids Super Saiyan Vegeta 800,000,000 Super Vegeta 1,000,000,000 While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Vegeta discovered a way to go beyond Super Saiyan. Calling himself Super Vegeta, he easily toys around with Semi-Perfect Cell until he reaches his Perfect form. Vegeta (Cell Games) 36,000,000 Vegeta goes back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in hopes to catch up to Goku's power and to defeat Perfect Cell. Even after the fact Vegeta is very powerful but still below Goku & Gohan. Super Saiyan Vegeta 1,800,000,000 Vegeta (World Tournament Saga 7 Years Later) 54,000,000 Vegeta had done nothing but train during the 7 years after the Cell Games. His goal is to no longer surpass Goku but instead his son Gohan. Vegeta has surpassed Gohan from the Cell Games and has also gained the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Super Saiyan Vegeta 2,700,000,000 Vegeta's Super Saiyan form is much more powerful than it was 7 years ago during the Cell Games. Vegeta has also learned to master this form without using any energy like Gohan & Goku did during their fight with Cell. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta 5,400,000,000 Vegeta reached Super Saiyan 2 while training during the 7 year gap after the Cell Games, he believes that he is far superior to Gohan when he fought Cell. Vegeta (Buu Saga) Super Saiyan Majin Vegeta 3,000,000,000 After catching a glimpse of Goku's power Vegeta allows himself to be taken over by Babadi's magic closing the gap between his and Goku's power. Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta 6,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Super Saiyan 2 Goku appear to be equal during their battle. After catching Goku off guard Vegeta knocks him out and goes off to fight Majin Buu who completely outclasses Vegeta. Vegeta (Fusion Saga) 60,000,000 After being sent back to Earth by King Yemma in order to help Goku fight Buu. Vegeta had maintained the power boost that he received from Babadi making him equal to Goku. Vegito 3,600,000,000 In the DBZ anime Vegito is able to toy around with Super Buu who has absorbed Ultimate Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, & Trunks, but in the manga he goes straight to Super Saiyan before fighting Buu. Some guidebooks state that Vegito in his base form is more powerful than that of a Super Saiyan 3.Vegito's power is said to be Goku's power x's Vegeta's power which would be insane if calculated Super Saiyan Vegito 180,000,000,000 Super Vegito is able to dominate Buu even further, even when being turned into a piece of candy Super Buu is still no match for him. Vegeta (Kid Buu Saga) 60,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta 6,000,000,000 Vegeta tries to hold off Kid Buu to buy time for Goku to reach his maximum power. Kid Buu completely dominates Vegeta but he is able to withstand the fierce beating. Dragon Ball Super Vegeta (Battle of Gods Saga 6 Months Later) 75,000,000 Vegeta had continued his Training after Majin Buu's defeat but he is still beneath Goku due to lacking the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta 7,500,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta (After Beerus hits Bulma) 75,000,000,000 In the Dragon Ball Super Anime Beerus states that it took 10% of his power to beat Vegeta putting him far above Super Saiyan 3 Goku at this point. Vegeta (Resurrection F Saga) 750,000,000,000 Vegeta had trained for months with Whis on in the Realm of the Gods. Putting him on godly levels he obtains the Saiyan Beyond God form and is able to use godly ki in his base form. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta 7,500,000,000,000,000 While training with Whis Vegeta along side Goku learns to control his God Ki and combined it with his Super Saiyan form triggering the more power Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan Blue transformation which is far superior to a regular Super Saiyan God. Vegeta (Universe 6 Saga) 850,000,000,000 Vegeta is holding back and does not tap into his God ki during the Universe 6 Tournament. Super Saiyan Vegeta 42,500,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegeta is able to take out Frost with ease along with Magetta. Once Cabba became a Super Saiyan he was able to go toe to toe with him in battle but Vegeta still held the advantage. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta 8,500,000,000,000,000 Vegeta was initially stronger than Hit but Showing Cabba the Super Saiyan Blue transformation lowered his stamina dramatically which only granted him 10% of his full power during the fight putting SSGSS Vegeta around 850,000,000,000,000 Vegeta (Future Trunks Saga) 900,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta 9,000,000,000,000,000 Vegeta is able to overwhelm Goku Black until he transforms into Super Saiyan Rose' Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta (After Hyperbolic Time Chamber) 90,000,000,000,000,000 After revisiting the Time Chamber Vegeta returns to the battlefield to face off against Goku Black and is able to humiliate him with ease. In the manga how ever Vegeta uses his Super Saiyan God form and mixes it with his Super Saiyan Blue form to conserve energy in the Anime he fights Black with only using his Super Saiyan Blue form which was 10 times stronger than before due to mastery of the form. Vegito Saiyan Beyond God 108,000,000,000,000,000 Goku & Vegeta fused into Vegito for the second time in the series. This is the result of the already powerful fusion combined with the mastered god ki of Goku & Vegeta. In the manga Vegito in his base form is able to blow a hole in Fused Zamusu. Vegito Blue 1,080,000,000,000,000,000 Gowasa believes that Vegito Blue might be even more powerful than Lord Beerus. He is able to dominate the Immortal Fused Zamusu with little effort but Vegito's time is cut short due to the amount of power being used to sustain the fusion. Vegeta (Tournment of Power Saga) 950,000,000,000 Vegeta trains for a Fifth and final time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before the Tournament of Power takes place. Super Saiyan Vegeta 47,500,000,000,000 As a Super Saiyan Vegeta is able to combat eliminate multiple enemies from other Universes. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta 95,000,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta is able to go toe to toe with Toppo the 2nd stronger warrior from Universe 11 Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta Beyond Limits 100,000,000,000,000,000 While fighting against Jiren, Vegeta taps in the very limit of his Super Saiyan Blue strength. Vegeta is able to see through some of Jirens attacks and he even manages to land 2 heavy blows and deliver and very powerful Final Flash but it has no effect on Jiren. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution Vegeta 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 After being defeated by Jiren, Vegeta like Goku also breaks through his own natural limits and unleashes a new transformation known as Super Saiyan Blue Evolution. In this form Vegeta is on par with Goku while in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken times 20 state. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Evolution Vegeta (Full Power) 9,000,000,000,000,000,000 Vegeta is pushed even further during his battle with God of Destruction Toppo. Vegeta is able to destroy the energy of destruction with his punches effortlessly. He proceeds to defeat Toppo with his Final Explosion technique he used against Buu. That attack is a suicide attack in which Vegeta survives due to his extremely high power. Even with his new found powers Vegeta is still absolutely no match for Jiren who is still heavily suppressed at the time. Dragon Ball GT Vegeta (Baby Saga) 9,000,000,000 Vegeta is mentioned by Trunks to be one of the people on Earth stronger than him and Pan. During the Baby Saga, Vegeta is remarked by Goten to be the strongest Saiyan on Earth. He is able to easily avoid Super Saiyan Baby Gohan's Kamehameha in base, and is able to easily overpower him in Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan Vegeta 450,000,000,000 A heavily suppressed Super Saiyan Vegeta was able to easily take on Super Saiyan 2 Gohan & Super Saiyan Goten even though they have been taken over by Baby. It was remarked by Baby that Vegeta has the mightiest body in the universe and the perfect one for him to be able to defeat Goku. This is proven correct when the two become Baby Vegeta. Baby Vegeta 4,500,000,000,000 Goku notes that Baby Vegeta as a Super Saiyan is an even match for kid Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 (who cannot use the form's true power without his tail). Note this form is Baby's verison of Super Saiyan Vegeta. Super Baby Vegeta 9,000,000,000,000 After receiving energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla and transforming into Strongest Form 1, Goku notes that he hasn't ever felt a ki as incredible as Baby's Super Baby Vegeta 2 45,000,000,000,000 Baby says he's now obtained the greatest Saiyan power. In Strongest Form 2, Baby Vegeta is capable of defeating Majuub by using his full power, however, he is still defeated, though not as bad as previously. After Goku re-obtains his tail he believes that his power has skyrocketed and that he is strong enough to defeat Super Baby 2 though Baby thinks his power has not changed at all and while Goku can hold his own, Baby proves undamaged by his assault. While in Strongest Form 2, in the initial phase of their fight Baby Vegeta is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan 4 Goku, and even hurt him, though he is overall outmatched in the battle, he then uses a Revenge Death Ball, though Goku takes the attack head-on with no damage. Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta 450,000,000,000,000 According to Gohan & the GT Perfect Files, he's slightly stronger. During the final battle and having his powers restored and then further amplified by additional Blutz Waves (in the Japanese dub he only has his full power restored, not increased) Vegeta (Super 17 Saga) 90,000,000,000 Super Saiyan Vegeta, 4,500,000,000,000 Vegeta utilizes his new, Final Shine Attack against Super 17 which has no affect on him, 17 just absorbs his attack making him stronger. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta 9,000,000,000,000 Vegeta was the only Z-fighter standing in a last ditch effort he powers up to Super Saiyan 2, he is able to briefly hold his own against Super 17 who was just toying around with him. Just before 17 was about to land the final blow Goku shows up on the battlefield sand saves Vegeta's life. Vegeta (Shadow Dragons Saga) 25,000,000,000,000 Vegeta received a massive power boost due to heavy training and absorbing large amounts of Blutz waves so he could turn into a Great Ape. Great Ape Vegeta 250,000,000,000,000 Golden Great Ape Vegeta 12,500,000,000,000,000 Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta 100,000,000,000,000,000 Upon gaining control of the Great Golden Ape form. Vegeta had absorbed enough Blutz waves it triggered his Super Saiyan 4 Transformation making him equal to a Ultra Full Power Super Saiyan 4 Goku. After reaching Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Fuses with Goku to make the most powerful fusion in existence Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta.